Of Dessert and Dancing
by PhoenixSong17
Summary: As the Ostara Ball approaches Arendelle, Elsa has a favor she needs to ask of Anna. And what better way to ask than with her favorite dessert? Post-movie, one-shot, NOT Elsanna.


**Hello and thank you for checking out my latest story! You've all had such kind words to say about my other works and I just want you all to know how wonderful and lovely you are! **

**Now, just a quick explanation regarding this story: Ostara and Yule are both celebrations found on the Wheel of the Year and are celebrated by Wiccans and other Pagan belief systems. Ostara falls upon March 21, which coincides with the Spring Equinox and is the celebration of life, harmony, and new beginnings. Yule falls upon December 21, which coincides with the Winter Solstice and is the celebration of the birth of the Sun God and the triumph of life over death.**

**Anyway, without further ado, I present to you my latest story about my two favorite sisters!**

* * *

Elsa sat at the head of the impressive yet modest mahogany table in the center of the dining hall, looking over some trade documents, as she waited for her sister to join her for their evening meal. She was so engrossed in her reading that she did not notice the princess slip through the door and move around behind her. Quiet as a mouse, Anna swiftly reached out, gripped her sister by the shoulders, and pressed a quick kiss to her cool temple.

Pulled from her concentration, a soft gasp escaped from Elsa's lips and the paper slipped from her hand and fluttered to the floor. Turning around to glare at her attacker, the queen was met with an impish smile adorning the face of little sister. Allowing her face to soften, Elsa stood gracefully and knelt down to pick up her report before turning to face the princess.

"Well, someone is uncharacteristically late for dinner," she stated with a smirk on her lips.

Anna stuck her tongue out at her sister. "Sorry, I was playing outside with Olaf and some of the village children."

Elsa smiled. "I was just teasing. Where's Kristoff?"

"He's up at Oaken's getting some new equipment. He won't be back until tomorrow," Anna explained.

"So, I guess it's just the two of us then," Elsa stated, sitting back down in her chair.

Anna flopped down into her own seat next to her sister, grinning. "Looks that way."

As the meal was being set, the siblings made small talk, discussing their respective days, their plans for the evening, and Anna trying to convince the queen to visit the village shops with her the following morning. As the two women began to tuck into their dish of flayed salmon and creamed asparagus, Elsa reminded her sister of the Ostara Ball coming up to celebrate the coming of Spring in Arendelle.

"...and make sure that you have your gown ready in plenty of time and not the week before, like you did for the Yule Ball," The queen was saying.

In between bites of food, Anna rolled her eyes playfully at her sister. "Who all will be coming? Dignitaries, I mean."

Elsa thought for a moment, trying to collect all of the names in her head, before responding. "Let's see," she began. "The dukes of France and Spain, a younger prince from England, Italy's prime minister, and the czar of Russia with two of his daughters, just to name a few."

The empty dinner plates were taken from the table, replaced by a dessert of raspberry chocolate mousse, Anna's favorite.

The princess squealed in delight and picked up her spoon, ready to dive into the succulent dish, before freezing with the utensil halfway to her mouth. Suddenly, her eyes slide from her dessert to her sister, who was looking at her with mild confusion. Setting the spoon down, Anna turned to glare at the queen.

"Alright," she said quietly. "What do you want?"

Elsa swallowed her bite and gently placed her own spoon on the table. "What do you mean?" she asked placidly, not entirely hiding the guilt in her voice.

"Elsa," Anna began warningly. "I'm not entirely clueless. You only ever ask for raspberry chocolate mousse for desert when you have something you need to bribe me for. So, what is it?"

Looking down at her hands, the queen chose her words slowly. "Okay, you caught me. The truth is, I need your help with something." Anna kept her eyes on her sister, waiting for her to continue.

"It's just that…at the Ostara Ball, it's traditional for the queen to open the dance. In the past, this obviously hasn't been a problem, due to the lack of balls we've had. However, now, with the gates open and everything…" Elsa trailed off, her eyes darting up to her sister before coming to rest, once again, on her hands.

Anna waited for her to continue, but the older girl remained silent, a soft blush creeping up her neck. "Elsa," the princess said, gently. "What is it?"

The queen opened and closed her mouth a few times, unable to find the words to admit her secret. Reaching over, Anna laced her fingers with the cool ones of her sister. "It's okay, you can tell me," she promised.

Elsa raised her eyes, slowly, to meet Anna's and took a deep breath. "I don't know how to dance," she whispered, barely audible.

Anna dropped her hand and stared at her sister in disbelief. "Wait, what?" she blurted, earning giggle from her sister. "How do you not know how to dance? You're good at everything!"

Elsa giggled again and straightened her posture. "Well, while I was…away…I wouldn't permit anyone to touch me, which is an important part of the whole dancing process. Papa said that I would have to learn sometime, as it would be expected of me whenever I became queen or married someone, but I never did…before…" she trailed off again, both girls knowing what she was referring to. Clearing her throat, the queen continued. "After that, I became more isolated than ever, so it was never a skill I learned. But, now, I'll be facing the expectation and I have no idea what to do."

Anna continued to watch her sister before something occurred to her. "So, what is it you're asking me?"

Elsa looked back at her with pleading eyes. "Teach me?" she nearly begged.

The princess hesitated for a moment before a laugh escaped from her lips and escalated into a full blown fit. Her sister looked at her with a slightly bewildered expression. "What is so funny?" the queen demanded.

"It's just," Anna began, in between giggles. "This is the first time you've ever asked me for help, or the first time I've ever been better than you at something." Elsa merely rolled her eyes at the younger girl.

"Are you going to help me or not?" the older sister pressed.

Hopping up from her chair and bowing low before the queen, Anna extended her right hand out to her sister. "But of course, Your Majesty," the princess said, mustering up her most regal voice.

Letting out a rather unladylike snort, Elsa took her sister's hand and pulled herself up from her seat.

"Okay, let's start with the spring waltz, it's really easy, I promise," Anna suggested, completely in her element. She put her left hand on her sister's waist, placed Elsa's left hand on her shoulder, and grabbed her right. "First I'm going to step forward with my right foot and you'll step back with your left," she began, leading her sister slowly with each instruction.

Over the next hour, the two girls danced around the dining hall, Anna teaching her sister the basic dances and even showing her how to spin and dip. Only when the grandfather clock in the corner struck 9 o'clock, did the two girls separate from each other, slightly breathless.

"See, it's not too hard," Anna encouraged. "You're catching on really quick." She hesitated before continuing. "We could practice again tomorrow, if you'd like," she offered shyly.

Elsa smiled and looped her arm through her sister's, leading her toward the door. "I would love that," she reassured her. "However, I believe we both have a little reading to get done tonight before bed, so the library awaits us, my dear little sister."

Anna groaned dramatically, eliciting a generous laugh from the queen, who led the two of them out of the dining hall, leaving the raspberry mousse to continue to melt upon the mahogany table.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. As always, reviews are love!**


End file.
